


Shalily Week One-shots

by Indywrites



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fairytail, Flirting, Kissing, Modern AU, Rating May Change, Sweet Talk, Touching, shagotte x pantherlily, shalily - Freeform, shalily week, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indywrites/pseuds/Indywrites
Summary: All Shalily (Shagotte x Pantherlily) related one-shots.These one-shots will likely be very out of order, so to avoid confusion I will provide the prompt name and not the day number. As I update this, the rating will change to mature for the more adulty one-shots that will be posted. Anywho Enjoy!~ShalilyQueen
Relationships: Pantherlily/Shagotte (Fairy Tail)
Kudos: 1





	1. Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Status Quo  
> “Imagine your OTP are home from a cheesy, boring wreck of a formal dance. They were looking forward to it, and now they're both very let down. Determined to have their evening of romance, they take off the uncomfortable parts of their expensive outfits and slow dance to their favorite song in the kitchen. Bonus points if they both find themselves nervous and clumsy because of how intimate it is, and how incredible the other looks in the low light, half-dressed.”

AN: Betaed by DancingWithSeatbelts! This one-shot is modern AU, and has hits of sexual innuendos, but nothing crazy! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or its characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_ **

**This Dance**

Prompt: Status Quo

_“Imagine your OTP are home from a cheesy, boring wreck of a formal dance. They were looking forward to it, and now they're both very let down. Determined to have their evening of romance, they take off the uncomfortable parts of their expensive outfits and slow dance to their favorite song in the kitchen. Bonus points if they both find themselves nervous and clumsy because of how intimate it is, and how incredible the other looks in the low light, half-dressed.”_

* * *

  
  


“What a waste.” Lily unlocked the door, letting himself and Shagotte in their cozy home. They had just returned from a holiday formal. They were told to look their best and they did not disappoint, however, the party was a whole different subject altogether. To put it frankly, it was an absolute bore, a total let down for the couple. All Lily had needed was one look from his beloved and that was their cue to leave, neither of them could take it anymore. They quickly cobbled together an excuse and left. The food was probably the only good thing about it because the company had been less than desirable. 

“It’s a pity really,” Shagotte sighed, sitting on the couch, unlacing her fancy stiletto heels, “I really was looking forward to tonight.”

Lily moved next to Shagotte, unbuttoning his suit coat before placing it overtop the back of the couch, breathing out a dejected sigh. “You and me both. I expected, you know...more .” 

Nimble fingers searching and plucking out several bobby pins, Shagotte leaned back, sweeping her now loose hair over her shoulders. “Me too.” She took a deep breath, resting her head against Lily’s suit coat as she leaned back, closing her eyes. “It’s been a while since we’ve really gone out anywhere. I was hoping it would be at least a little entertaining.”

Lily nodded in agreement, enjoying the rise and fall of her bountiful chest. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss on her nose. 

The beautiful woman giggled at the sudden show of affection, before opening her eyes, light gray meeting golden brown, they gazed at each other lovingly. 

Lily smiled as Shagotte brushed her nose against his repeatedly, loving the sound of her sweet giggles. “You know, the night is still young.” The brown-skinned man stood to his full height, walking over to the old radio that sat right above the fireplace, Shagotte’s eyes following his every movement. Lily’s fingers fiddled with the knob of the radio; the beautiful combination of violin and piano music filling the room with a soothing yet romantic atmosphere. 

Shagotte met Lily’s gaze; the scar he had received in war was distorted as he widely smiled but she was well-used to seeing beyond the surface. It was a part of him that added to his charisma rather than detracting. All she could think of was that it was beyond adorable how he wanted them to still have their nightly romance and that they shall, even if he had to do it on his own. 

“May I have this dance?” 

Shagotte stared at him for a few moments. She brought her hands to her lips, giggling at her husband’s silliness. “You can’t be serious.” What he was doing was so sweet but so cliche, almost a joke. 

Lily chuckled, giving her a cocky grin as he began to walk up to her, loosening his tie from his neck. Shagotte’s wide smile straightened as he came closer, his aura becoming so intimidating and yet so erotic. The tension caused her to become breathless. 

Now he stood right in front of her, towering, his giant height making her even tinier in comparison. Slowly he unbuttons his wrist cuffs before leaning down and taking her hand in his, pulling her off the couch and twirling her around so that her back was now against his chest, holding her close.

Shagotte gasped silently with the contact. Lily wrapped one arm around her tiny waist while the other firmly grasped her hand. Shagotte bit her lip, closing her eyes, fighting back the urge to melt into Lily’s body. She had to push against the wonderful sensation boiling down in her core. Her body heat rose - her back burned with being so close to Lily’s chest - and his strong masculine cologne pervaded her nostrils, all things guaranteed to evaporate her control. A slight gasp escaped her lips as Lily leaned down, his warm breath brushing against her ear, sending a ticklish shiver up her spine.

He slightly tightened his grip on her hand as he whispered in a husky voice, “I’m completely serious.” Feeling her tremble under his touch made Lily chuckle. Her staggered breaths meant Shagotte was getting excited, he knew he was driving her crazy. It made him happy that he could still make her feel this way with just simple touches and soft words. “Now, I’ll ask again.” Lily pressed his lips closer to her ear. “May I have this dance, my queen?” 

Shagotte’s mind went straight to the gutter, everything about him making her want him so bad. How could him asking her something so innocent open the flood gates to an abundance of wild fantasies racing through her brain? His actions and words were just so powerful. 

“Yes,” She moaned softly, unable to deny him. “You may.”

With that response, he lifted her hand above her head, twirling her around so that her chest was against his. The second Lily locked eyes with Shagotte he knew the night would not end quietly; they were dark with deep desire and he could practically see the hot breath leaving his wife’s mouth. He chuckled to himself. So much for their status quo.

Lily snickered, satisfied with this small victory. He guided his pleasure-seeking wife to the middle of the carpet of the living room. Shagotte nestled her head on his chest, closing her eyes as they began to slowly dance, her mind and body becoming entranced by his heartbeat as they gently swayed to the music. He knew sooner, rather than later, he would be able to ravish her from head to toe, but right now he just wished to bask in this moment. A sweet prelude to the undeniable passion they instilled in each other; a pure event - dancing to the music and the rhythm of their heartbeats.

_**~ShalilyQueen** _


	2. Dashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Butterflies  
> “I see infinity in your eyes, losing myself in the depths of your soul. You smile as you swallow me whole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by DancingWithSeatbelts  
> Short and Sweet one-shot, one of my takes on how Shagotte and Lily meet. Modern Day AU

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or its characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

** Dashing **

Prompt: Butterflies

* * *

I’ve gone mad. Yes, mad, I said it. There’s absolutely no other way to describe my emotions at this point. In the coldness of this crisp November morning I look beyond the comfort of my porch swing, across my lavish garden, that father so eagerly encouraged me to create, to the other side of the street, to see him. Pantherlily moved into the neighborhood nearly a month ago. Even though it’s been that long already, I hadn’t had the pleasure of speaking to him face to face as of yet. 

With all the gossip and rumors that went around it was hard to ignore his presence, he never failed to leave an impression - whether for good or ill of himself. The old woman down the street swore up and down our new resident was a criminal (without any evidence) but I knew how grateful the Millers next door had been to Pantherlily for watching their twins when their regular babysitter had canceled last-minute. 

I stare as he goes about doing simple tasks around his yard. Mowing his lawn, refilling his bird feeders and watering his plants, he looked to be quite the nature-friendly person. At first glance, you would think he’s a tough guy type. His physical demeanor was very intimidating, yet his actions proved otherwise. Yes, he had an impressively strong body frame; he even had a large scar that marred his right eye up to his eyebrows. The barely healed mark stood out against his smooth dark chocolate skin, it was impossible to ignore. Even upon seeing this, I couldn’t help but notice the pure gentleness of his aura on his rugged features. 

He had such a regal air about him, maybe not a prince - but perhaps a man of action, like a noble knight. That would be more appropriate to describe him and his air of competence and steady character. It made me curious about him, piqued my interest. I wanted to know more about him, open the doors to his heart, discover all his secrets. I wanted to know him. 

I bit my lip as I peeked at him over my notes, hoping he didn’t catch me staring. The fact that my mind was racing thinking about him made me want to hide my whole face. Though he’s not looking my way I still feel my cheeks flare as if they might explode into flames at any second. Mum surely would be furious if she discovered my attraction for this... _foreign_ male. She would ask where she went wrong in raising me, and that she should have taken me away sooner before I became of age.

I breathe loudly and heaved an exasperated sigh, blowing my bangs out of my face, pulling my knees up to my chest. Father wouldn’t mind though. Father always was more lenient than mum ever was when it came to my personal decisions. That’s probably the reason their marriage never worked out.

Mum always had such high standards for me. Living a distinguished and wealthy life wasn’t enough for her. She wanted me to get straight A’s in school, be in the honors society, live in a prestigious neighborhood and marry myself a wealthy, nay, _privileged_ man. Everyone was an enemy if they couldn’t give me something. They were only a tool to reach a higher potential, and she wanted me to follow in her footsteps so that our prestige would remain ‘protected’ and ‘untainted.’

I internally groan thinking of mum’s expectations for me. I wasn’t sure how I’d escaped being her shallow social climbing twin, but I was glad I was my own person. But Father, he always wanted what was best for me. I love him so much, not only did I take after him in my physical appearances such as my white hair and silver eyes, but I also inherited his kind, carefree heart. He didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to, he would tell me to follow my heart, live my dreams and that if I needed a lift he would help in strengthening my wings to fly. He taught me that a woman is her own person, the man she chooses to be with shouldn’t define her. He always had a way with words. Mum still hates him for putting ‘nonsense’ in my head and now thinks I’m rebelling against her, which wouldn’t be entirely untrue.

I sigh as I shake my head, getting the thoughts of my parents out of the forefront of my mind. Instead, I focus my attention back to the dark-skinned man across the street. He’s so... incredibly dashing, and beautiful, I can’t put it into words. Even from here, I can see his eyes are so magnificent, golden, radiating like a young child that has so much life and energy that can’t be contained. I could easily lose myself in those majestic depths. And his smile makes me swoon. Just watching the curve of his full lips, the pearly whites of his teeth, the dip of his dimples and high manly cheekbones, his smile could easily swallow me whole. 

I was so caught in my daze I didn’t notice him as he came closer to my side of the street and to the steps of my porch. 

“Good morning, miss.” 

I lifted my head up, doing my best to compose myself. The voice in my head screamed as my heart pounded erratically against my ribcage. His actual voice was enough to make me weak in the knees so that I was grateful for the fact that I wasn’t standing up.

I offer a smile of my own, the brightest one I could muster, being caught so off guard by his closeness. “Good morning.” I manage to greet him without stuttering. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

He flashes that soul-catching smile again. I tell myself to contain my sanity, or what little of it I had left. He stuffs his hands in his pockets as he bites his lower lip, so shy but awfully attractive! I will also admit his bulging muscles prominently showcased in his dark green sweater are much more delightful to look at from this close proximity. 

He looks at me, his eye contact intense and making the butterflies in my stomach dance wildly. “Actually, I couldn’t help but notice you, from across the way. And, If I may be so bold to say, I couldn’t help but find you very beautiful. I just wanted to ask, if you didn’t have anything planned later, if you wouldn’t mind joining me this afternoon, for a cup of tea or cocoa.” 

My eyes widened as my heart rate accelerated to an alarming rate. I felt like I was going to faint. I try to take silent deep breaths as I hook stray strands from my bangs behind my ears, a habit whenever I get anxious. I had to look down at my lap while I tried to marshal my wits. I slightly nod my head at first, scared of how my voice will come out. But that was no honest way to respond; not a clear enough answer in the least, matter of fact. It would be an unworthy response to his request, so I speak up, saying with much confidence. “Why, of course. I would be delighted.”

Pantherlily looks at me with shock in his eyes as if he couldn’t believe I accepted his invitation. He puts his fist to his chest as he lets out a deep huff that he was likely holding in. I found that adorable, that he had been frightened to invite me over - just to have a drink of cocoa. 

“That’s great!” His voice went up an octave as he spoke, filling me with newfound happiness. Suddenly wide eyes are shuttered as he dips his head slightly, biting his lips. Must be nerves - as if had forgotten something. He glances back up at me with a sense of shame in his eyes and bows. “I’m so sorry, forgive my rudeness, I didn’t even ask your name.”

I giggled at his behavior, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. “My name is Shagotte, Shagotte Extalia, and yours is Pantherlily, correct?” The dimples in his cheeks had my heart soaring as that brilliant smile lit up my entire world once more. 

A deep chuckle left his lips. “I see word gets around fast in these parts.”

“You would be surprised.” I take a deep breath, setting aside my writing journal as I rise from the swing, walking to the edge of my porch where he stood. I offered my hand to him. “I look forward to talking more with you.”

He looks at my hand then up to my face, I feel as if my lungs have forgotten to give me access to oxygen. Direct eye contact - his eyes are much more breathtaking up close. He takes my hand into his firm grip and brings it towards his lips. “As do I, it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance, Miss Shagotte.”


End file.
